


A Lifetime of Defining Moments

by mggislife2789



Series: Defining Moment [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Conclusion to Defining Moment.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Three months out from the worst night of their lives, Y/N was grateful to be alive - and forever thankful for the love and compassion of her boyfriend, Derek. The hoarseness in her voice had faded after about a week and a small amount of physical therapy had returned her arm to normal, but the PT for her leg was still ongoing. It had sustained the brunt of the damage from the accident, so it would be another month or two of exercises before she would be able to walk completely on her own again.

Thankfully, Derek was always nearby, ready, willing and able to help her at a moment’s notice. His patience was legendary and she had no idea what she would have done without him.

Every day, whether he was at home or on a case he found some way to be in contact with her as she did her rehabilitation exercises, which were sometimes extremely painful. One such day, he was called away on a case, and her leg had been in a particular amount of pain that day (completely normal while healing she was told), so she texted him to let him know she was doing her exercises and he’d Skype’d in, which she needed more than she’d realized.

As she pulled the resistance band taut, flexing her ankle to stretch out the muscle in her injured leg, she cried out in pain and nearly let go of the band. “Baby, I know it hurts, but you have to work through the pain if you want to get better,” he said softly, coaching her as he always did.

“It hurts so badly today,” she said through a veil of tears.

He hated that he couldn’t be there for her to coax her through the pain, but at least he could be in touch through the phone. “I know it days, but you are stronger than you know, you can work through it.” 

She took his strength and used it to pull the band taut again, finishing up the rest of her exercises. “Thank you, baby,” she said, after she’d finished the day’s rehab. “I love you.”

After another two months of day-after-day rehab, Y/N’s leg was nearly healed; she only needed a cane on occasion to steady herself. In the five months since the accident, Y/N and Derek had only grown closer together. 

Derek had thought, in that moment so many months ago, that he’d never get to let her know just how much he loved her - how much he needed her in his life, but now he had the chance.

\-----------------------

Derek decided, that to celebrate Y/N’s completion of rehab, he would take her out to a fancy dinner.

“Derek,” Y/N said, leaning back in their booth at the restaurant, full of decadent, gourmet food, “this has been absolutely amazing. I’ve needed to get out. I was going stir crazy.”

“I’m just glad we got a second chance,” he replied, standing up from the table and kissing her. “Ready to go home?”

“Absolutely, maybe we can snuggle on the couch? In silence? And forget everything else in the world?” she asked, hopeful.

He sighed, his eyes closing, “Sounds amazing.”

\-----------------------

As they walked back up to their house, Y/N immediately knew something was out of place - she just didn’t know what; however, it became clear when the door opened. The living room was bathed in candlelight and lilies, and everyone they both loved was standing there. His mother and sisters had flown in from Chicago, her mother, father and sister had flown in from New York and Garcia, JJ, Emily, Aaron, David and Spencer were there.

“Oh my god,” she said, turning to Derek with tears in her eyes.

“Five months ago, I thought I was going to lose my other half,” he started, as he dropped down to one knee. “Now, I may not be a particularly religious man, but I believe someone gave us a second chance. The accident was a defining moment in our lives, but we overcame it, and now, I want to share a lifetime of defining moments with you right by my side. So,” he said, pulling a dark-red velvet box out of his jacket pocket, “Will you, Y/f/n, y/m/n, y/l/n, do me the honor of being my wife?”

There wasn’t a dry eye in the house as she nodded yes, the tears falling freely. He slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up to kiss her, the rest of the house’s occupants closing in for congratulatory hugs and kisses.

“Oh my god,” she said again, clutching her hand to her chest. “I love you so much. You’re going to be an amazing husband...and father.” He looked down to see her rubbing her stomach.

“You’re...you’re pregnant?” he bawled, burying his head in her neck.

She looked out at the faces of everyone they both loved, “Yes.”

The house erupted into applause. A lifetime of defining moments started now.


End file.
